This invention relates to protective eyewear and specifically to sunglasses.
There is a need for lightweight, comfortable, securely fitting sunglasses which not only protect the wearer's eyes from sunlight, glare, wind and from moisture on the pane but which are also attractive in appearance. There is also a need for sunglasses which can be assembled and adjusted by the wearer for better fit and comfort, and so as to permit wear under variable light and weather conditions.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide improved sunglasses which more completely protect the wearer's eyes from sunlight glare, wind and particles and which at the same time permit unobstructed front and peripheral vision.
It is a further object of this invention to provide sunglasses wherein the pane is readily removable and replaceable with other panes of varying color and intensity so that the sunglasses may be adapted to suit changing light and weather conditions.
Another object of this invention is the provision of sunglasses which have moisture absorbing means so as to permit lens ventilation and protect the wearer from moisture on the pane.
A final object of this invention is the provision of sunglasses having removable and replaceable components which are easy to assemble and adjust for optimal fit and comfort.